Tangled Webs
by SageoftheHalo
Summary: A Ronin Warriors/Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing/Voltron/Animorphs Crossover. And sugar. Lottsa sugar.


Tangled Webs  
  
A scary anime/Animorphs crossover - Ronin Warriors meets Sailor Moon meets Gundam Wing meets Voltron meets Animorphs for a duel to the death, last group/man/alien standing style!   
  
The groups are as follows:  
  
Ronin Warriors: Sage of Halo, Kento of Hardrock, Sai of the Torrent, Rowen of Strata, and Ryo of Wildfire, also known as Hariel of the Inferno.  
  
Sailor Moon: Serena (Sailor Moon), Ami (Sailor Mercury), Rei (Sailor Mars), Lita (Sailor Jupiter), and Mina (Sailor Venus).  
  
Gundam Wing: Duo, Pilot of Gundam Deathscythe Hell, Quatre, Pilot of Gundam Sandrock, Heero, Pilot of Gundam Wing Zero, Wufei, Pilot of Gundam Altron, and Trowa, Pilot of Gundam Heavyarms.  
  
Voltron: Keith, Pilot of Black Lion, Sven, Pilot of Blue Lion, Hunk, Pilot of Yellow Lion, Pidge, Pilot of Green Lion, and Lance, Pilot of Red Lion.  
  
Animorphs: Jake (battle morph Siberian Tiger), Rachel (battle morph Grizzly Bear), Marco (battle morph Silverback Gorilla), Tobias (battle morph Red-tailed Hawk), Cassie (battle morph Gray Wolf), and Ax (an Andalite: centaur with a blade on its tail that can move faster than the human eye).  
  
  
[A sudden flash happens in the universes of five groups of five people and one alien. The five groups are suddenly transported to a huge chess board.]  
  
Really Loud Telepathic Voice: YOU MUST PARTICIPATE IN MY GAME.  
  
Sage: Who the heck are you?!  
  
Kento: Ow! My head hurts!  
  
Ryo: Kento, everything hurts your head.  
  
Kento: Shut up.  
  
Keith: To the lions! We've gotta stop this thing!  
  
Sven: Vhat lionz? Zay are back at zay Galaxy Garrizzon, you eediot.  
  
Keith: Who's the leader here?  
  
Ellimist: ENOUGH BICKERING, FOOLS.  
  
Sven: Maybe itz heem!  
  
[Serena screams like a sissy and hides behind Lita.]  
  
Lita: Stay away from me, Meatball Head!  
  
Serena: [Suddenly angry.] Why you! No one calls me Meatball Head!  
  
[Ryo smacks Serena across the face as she tries to kick Lita.]  
  
Ryo: Shut up, ***ch.  
  
Tobias: Hey! You're that jerk the Ellimist! Liar! Cheat!  
  
[Tobias suddenly changes from a hawk into a frog.]  
  
Tobias: Ribbit! Ribbit! Hey, you jerk! I'll kill --  
  
[The Ellimist materializes in the form of an old man.]  
  
Ellimist: SHUT UP.  
  
Tobias: Ribbit! Riiiibiiiiiit!  
  
[Tobias hops around, jumping on the Ellimist's leg.]  
  
[The Ellimist kicks Tobias, and he flies across the chessboard.]  
  
Tobias: For an old guy, he sure has one heck of a kicking foot...  
  
Ellimist: [mumbling] IDIOTS...  
  
Keith: Who the heck are you anyway?  
  
Ellimist: SHUT UP. YOU MUST PARTICIPATE IN MY GAME.  
  
Serena: You said that already.  
  
Ellimist: ***CH. SHUT UP.  
  
[Suddenly Serena no longer has any mouth.]  
  
Serena: Mhmmhmmmmhmhmm!  
  
Ax: For a higher life form that supposedly does not meddle in the lives of the lesser beings... Not me, of course, you humans... He sure does interfere a lot.  
  
Ellimist: ANDALITES SUCK, ***CH.  
  
[Ax twitches. A loud FWAPP! is heard. The Ellimist's head rolls to the floor.]  
  
Ellimist: YOU HAVE A POOR SENSE OF HUMOR, AXIMILI-ESGARROUTH-ISTHIL.  
  
Ax: How's this for humor, ***ch?  
  
[Ax twitches again and one of Serena's meatballs roll to the floor.]  
  
Ax: Watch, I'll do it again!  
  
[Ax twitches again and half of Serena's hair falls to the floor.]  
  
Ax: It would appear that I made a slight miscalculation on the trajectory of the arc of attack on my tail blade, causing a slight error in its flight pat --   
  
Marco: You missed?  
  
Ax: Yes.  
  
Duo: This bites.  
  
[Deathscythe flies into view, Duo hops in and pulls out his scythe, and suddenly the chess board is only half normal size.]  
  
Ellimist: ENOUGH OF THIS CHILDISH TALK. DOWN TO BUSINESS.  
  
Marco: Monkey business? I hope so, cuz...  
  
[Marco begins to morph into a gorilla.]  
  
Ellimist: DA** APE. STOP MORPHING NOW.  
  
Marco: Nah, I don't feel like it.  
  
Ellimist: FINE.  
  
[Marco begins to demorph.]  
  
Marco: Hey! What was that for?!  
  
Ellimist: IT WAS NECESSARY, FOO.  
  
Keith: Hey look! The Castle of Lions!  
  
Sven: Zo vhat? Go geet zay lionz, zen.  
  
Keith: Good idea!  
  
Pidge: Idiot. Hey alien thing! You're about as smart as me! Wanna be friends?  
  
[FWAPP! and Pidge's pants fall to the ground, revealing Barney briefs.]  
  
Pidge: Hey! Those are my favorite underpants! Don't make fun of me!  
  
Ellimist: HAHAHAHAHA!!!! BARNEY! BAH!! WAHHAHAHAHAH!!!!  
  
[The Ellimist falls over and rolls around, laughing.]  
  
Ellimist: BARNEY! BARNEY, HAH! B-B-B-BARNEY!  
  
Ax: Shut up.  
  
Heero: Yeah. Mission accepted.  
  
Wufei: This bites.  
  
[Altron appears, Wufei jumps in and fires one of the dragon fangs, and suddenly the opposing chess team is short a couple pawns.]  
  
Keith: WHEE!!! LOOKY, GUYS!  
  
[Five lions appear. Keith is in the black one, and Sven, Hunk, Pidge, and Lance jump in the blue, yellow, green, and red ones respectively.]  
  
Keith: Activate interlocks! Dinatherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!  
  
All Voltron Members: Let's go Voltron Force!  
  
Keith: Form feet and legs! Form arms and body! And I'll form the head!  
  
[The five lions form Voltron.]  
  
Keith: Form Blazing Sword!  
  
[A sword appears in Voltron's hand.]  
  
Quatre: ***holes.  
  
[Sandrock appears, Quatre jumps in and suddenly, Voltron doesn't have a head.]  
  
Heero: 'Bout time someone did that.  
  
Duo: Way to go, Quatre!  
  
All Ronin Warriors: Shut up.  
  
Ellimist: SHUT UP.  
  
All Sailor Scouts: Yeah.  
  
Serena: This bites.  
  
[FWAPP! and the Ellimist's pants fall, revealing Teletubby briefs.]  
  
Tobias: Riiiibiiiit.  
  
Jake: Aren't you a bit old for the Teletubbies?  
  
Ellimist: [crying] NO!!! NEVER TOO OLD FOR THE TELETUBBIES!!! WAHHHHH!!!!  
  
Ax: Man, this bites.  
  
Marco: Hey, that's my line!  
  
Rachel: Let's do it!  
  
Cassie: Do what?  
  
Rachel: Umm... Don't I always say that?  
  
Cassie: Yeah, when there's something to do...  
  
Rachel: Then let's do it!  
  
Cassie: There's nothing to do, you stupid bimbo.  
  
Rachel: Bimbo?! That's it! To the Gap with you!  
  
Cassie: NO!!! NOT THE GAP! THAT'S MY WEAKNESS!! JAKE, HELP!!!  
  
Sage: Idiot.  
  
Ellimist: [recovering] THAT'S MY LINE.  
  
Jake: [cheesy hero imitation] I'll save you!  
  
Sai: Loser.  
  
Marco: Hey, I'm the one who does the cheesy hero imitations!  
  
Rei: MAN!!! YOU MAKE ME SOOOO MAD!!!  
  
[Rei suddenly goes nuts, killing the king, queen, and knights of the chess team on the other side.]  
  
Jake: Shut up.  
  
Ellimist: THAT'S MY LINE.  
  
[Rachel morphs to Grizzly Bear.]  
  
Hunk: Look at da purdy bear...  
  
Lance: Shut up, overweight moron.  
  
Rachel: Die, ***ch!  
  
[Rachel attacks the Ellimist, but goes right through.]  
  
Cassie: Stupid bimbo!  
  
Ellimist: SHUT UP.  
  
Rowen: Now that's your line.  
  
Ellimist: YES.  
  
Ax: This is sooooo messed up. I'm outta here.  
  
Marco: That's my line.  
  
Ax: ***ch.  
  
[FWAPP! and Marco's ear falls to the ground.]  
  
Marco: ***ch! Mike Tyson-impersonating ***ch!  
  
Mina: This is boring.  
  
Ellimist: FORGET IT. YOU CAN ALL GO HOME.  
  
[Suddenly, all five groups are back home.]  



End file.
